


jackpot.

by amazing_spidey



Series: spider-flash ship fics for the soul. [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, this iconic line is used for gwen i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_spidey/pseuds/amazing_spidey
Summary: “face it, tiger.”
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Series: spider-flash ship fics for the soul. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	jackpot.

“what’re you thinking about?”

a question that makes the blonde raise a brow. okay, how did mj know that she was thinking? there’s some silence in the air for quite sometime until gwen speaks again.

“i’m just thinking about how life’s gonna be different after graduation,” she says nonchalantly, staring out the window of mj’s car. apparently, gwen believed that there were ups and downs to high school life (truly there were at the worst of times), and she wanted to move past _all_ of these things. “but, things might not change, y’know? some stuff’ll still be the same.”

“change can be a good thing, stacy,” mj responds with a small grin, “and maybe that change’ll come with new opportunities.”

“like what?”

“oh, i dunno—your crush on a certain someone might become something more.”

gwen’s cheeks flared up just a tiny bit. although she did tell mj that she had a crush, she didn’t tell her exactly who it was. so much for feelings! “i haven’t even told them yet! maybe i’ll just do it after i graduate.”

”and risk a chance of a lifetime?,” the redhead questions, driving into a parking space at a new café that just opened up in queens. “just tell them _before_ graduation! that way, it won’t be as awkward, girlfriend.”

“you really think it won’t be awkward if i tell them that before? really?”

mj shrugs, the grin turning into a smile, opening the door for the blonde. gwen gives her a small “thank you”, a small token of appreciation, before walking inside the café. it wasn’t busy, which was nice; it wasn’t noisy, either. 

_good,_ she thinks, _at least there’s barely any talking. . ._

both of the girls find a table (one that had two seats facing each other) near a window; they both sit, and gwen can’t help but look at mj for a few minutes. she looked pretty today, like she usually does. . .

“gwen? earth-to-gal?”

”huh?”

“are you gonna admire me or are you gonna order something?,” mary says with a smirk. 

“oh—yeah! i’m not really hungry, actually—but then again, i could get a slice of pie. . .,” gwen nervously says half of that statement before quickly glancing at the menu. pie does sound good, actually. . .

mj did look at gwen for a moment before reading. how could such a wallflower be so adorable, she wonders. it was in miss stacy’s nature to be shy, but rather strong.

”you should try the blueberry pie,” the redhead whispers, giving gwen a suggestive look; she didn’t even read the menu! has she been here before? it’s a mystery, so to speak.

”that sounds amazing—have you been here before?”

”harry took me here once. apparently, he wanted to try cooking for the first time.”

”how did that go?”

” _terrible_ ,” mj says with a sigh, but a chuckled followed soon after. “he said he wanted to do that for someone special—i just hope he doesn’t give ‘em food poisoning.”

gwen giggles at that, and there’s a small tint of red on mj’s cheeks from it. adorable.

the waitress comes over, and both of them specifically ask for the blueberry pie at the same time. there was a second of who goes first that made the waitress laugh, but she did jot their orders down anyway.

mj looks at the sky through the window, seeing tiny droplets drip against it. “the rain’s starting. at least it’s sprinkles.”

”yep,” gwen agrees.

”you wanna know something? you never told me who you had a crush on.”

oh. _oh_. how was gwen supposed to tell her? telling your crushes that you like them aren’t exactly how they turn out to be like all of those romantic, cheesy movies. gwen rubs her hands together, looking down at them just to distract herself for a bit.

“i could just guess.”

”. . .alright. guess.”

mj had a thoughtful look on her face before she took one guess.

“harry.”

“nope. me and him are just friends.”

”peter.”

”just friends.”

”flash?”

”okay, sometimes we’re friends, sometimes we’re enemies.”

”hm—liz?”

”nope.”

”sally?”

” _heck_ _no_ ,” gwen says with all the denial in the world. that makes mj laugh.

”well, gwen, i just named every single person you could possibly have a crush on,” the redhead says, placing her hand on her cheek so that she can rest it there. “come on. you could just tell me.”

welp. here goes nothing. the blond takes a deep breath, and, honestly, she wished that there was talking going on instead of deafening silence and the pitter-patter of the rain hitting glass.

”the one person that you didn’t say on your guesses. . .”

”and who might that be?”

it takes gwen a minute to say it, but then, she takes a deep breath, and, although nervous, she mutters,

”y—.”

”sorry for the wait!,” the waitress cuts into the conversation like a knife, “here are your pies!”

“oh—thank you,” gwen says, both her nervousness and her confidence washed away by a slice of pie. mj also thanks the waitress, and she gives gwen a brow raise of her own. “you okay?”

”um—yeah. i’m fine,” the blonde says, poking at the pie with her fork. the redhead couldn’t help but feel bad for her fellow friend; so, she gave her a suggestion.

”why don’t we just hit the road? we can take the pies with us.”

“but where would you want to go afterwards?”

”. . .wherever you feel like going.”

gwen gives her a small smile, accompanied by a blush. mj calls the waitress back for some boxes and the check; man, she’s wanted to blow this joint ever since it started raining! 

gwen slips back into admiring her. out of all the guesses, why wasn’t it obvious? the waitress comes back with the boxes, a bag, and the check.”i’ll pay for it,” mj insists, but gwen already places her hand down on it.

”you don’t have to do that.”

”but i _want_ to,” mj says, placing her hand right on top of gwen’s—

oh. _oh._

both girls look into each other’s eyes, and the both of them chuckle. what they didn’t realize is that they were blushing, their fingers slowly intertwining together on top of the check. . .

gwen pays for it, just “to make up for the awkwardness” as she puts it. mj didn’t really mind as she opened the door for gwen again. “so, as i was saying about the crush,” the blonde resumes her answer, “i think i don’t have it out for anyone else that i know. . .”

”oh, really?,” mj questions with a smirk. “then who’s the lucky person?”

“that lucky person—is the person next to me.”

_oh._ that smirk on mj’s beautiful face turned into a rather knowing smile. as soon as gwen said that, the redhead’s lips connect with hers. it threw her off for a second, but then she had eased into it, a sense of relief washing over her as she kissed mj back passionately. 

a minute or so had passed, and the kiss was broken by mj. gwen couldn’t believe it! a blush was there, deeply red just like mj’s hair. “wow, red. . .guess it wasn’t as awkward as telling you after graduation, huh?”

”yep,” the redhead responds, slowly taking gwen’s hand into her own as led her back to the car. “although, i should’ve guessed me when you looked at me like that the entire day.”

”i should’ve told you. . .”

“mhm. but face it, tiger,” mj says with so much familiarity that it makes gwen’s heart skip a beat; another kiss was given to those soft and pretty lips.

”you just hit the jackpot.”

and gwen couldn’t be happier about that.

**Author's Note:**

> the


End file.
